Falling Feathers
I realised how fragile peace could be in the wrong paws I don't think any of us will be allowed in Starclan Even after I tried to keep everyone looking up I failed my love, I failed my best friend, I failed my clan. Prologue Can't look back, they will not come back... Can't be afraid... "This is ridiculous, Yewstar." Gorsestar barked at the Thunderclan leader. Yewstar twitched his whiskers. "I thought you'd agree with me on this of all cats, I always thought Shadowclan needed the extra claws," Yewstar pointed out calmly, and flicked his tail, "The number of rogues that have appeared, some of them seem to accept our ways, why not let them join?" Gorsestar asked dangerously, "And what if they end up betraying us? Or realise that clan life isn't for them but expect us to feed them anyways?" Yewstar seemed to consider him, but Sparrowstar mumbled, "As much as I want to hear you two fight, we need to settle this now, in my eyes, if they find they don't want to accept our ways, they can leave. I don't care as long as they're participating." Yewstar turned to a light grey tom sitting a bit aways from them, "You've been quiet, Heatherstar." He said gently, the beige she-cat looked at him dangerously. "If your warriors could make up their minds on whether they want the rogues to stay or go is perfectly fine with me, you keep chasing them to my territory and we're running out of prey, we have mouths to feed." She growled. Yewstar twitched his whiskers. Gorsestar growled, "Now, I know I don't agree with you, Yewstar, but you're not that mouse-brained, there's a higher chance the rogues just want a free pass, then actually wanting to be a part of clan life." Yewstar pointed out calmly, "Some of us have rogue or loner blood, does that make us freeloaders?" Gorsestar grunted, Sparrowstar finally cut in, "We need to decide now." Yewstar murmured, "I'm for allowing some to join." Gorsestar only shook his head, Heatherstar shrugged non commitedly. Sparrowstar murmured, "Like I said, if Shadowclan doesn't want to let rogue's in, that's up to you, but I have to agree with Yewstar on that one, I thought you would like the extra claws." Gorsestar was taken aback at this comment, and his fur started to bristle, "Watch yourself, Sparrowstar." He snarled. Heatherstar snorted, "Look, there's 2 yes's, 1 no, I personally don't care as long as my clan is being fed, is this meeting over?" Yewstar nodded, Gorsestar watched as the other leaders left the clearing, he looked up at the stars, and sighed, "Ridiculous... That was a jab at me... Just because my mother was a rogue, they look down on me, Starclan give me strength, I always saw myself as one of you..." He finally left the clearing. Chapter 1 I'm standing alone Calling out your name "Hawkkit!" A voice snapped in Hawkkit's ear, he flicked it, and woke up. Hawkkit brought his paw to his nose, and mumbled, "Aw, I almost had that mouse, you're something else, Jaykit, fun-ruiner." He opened his eyes fully to see a dark grey kitten staring down at him incredulously with sharp blue eyes. "You're not as funny when you're sleepy, Hawkkit." Jaykit mumbled dangerously, and flicked his thin tail. Hawkkit stood up, and stretched, while Jaykit was older, Hawkkit was the biggest out of all the kittens in the nursery, his siblings died in the winter before, his mother, Rainpelt, still greived the loss, but no one doubted Hawkkit's survival in that tradegy. "You sometimes act like you have a stick on your spine." Hawkkit laughed, Jaykit only narrowed his eyes. Jaykit's mother murmured, "It's a bit early to be arguing, toms." "Sorry, mom." Jaykit bowed his head. Hawkkit murmured, "Sorry, Larchwing." Larchwing flicked her tail at both of them, and returned to sleeping, Owlkit looked from above Larchwing, and asked, "You guys are awake already? My sister is trying to sleep, you meanies, if you wake her up you'll deal with me." Owlkit hissed, and puffed out her brown fur, Hawkkit laughed though. "That's more cute than it is threatening, Owlkit," Hawkkit teased her, Owlkit huffed, and returned to her own nest, she curled up with her smaller sister Leafkit and her mother Yellowflight. Hawkkit looked at Jaykit, who seemed unimpressed by Hawkkit's prods at Owlkit. Hawkkit asked, "What? It's true." Hawkkit ventured outside the nursey and looked around the camp with wide eyes, brambles covered the edge, giving a rather imposing look. He blinked when warriors came through the entrance, followed by Yewstar, the Thunderclan leader, a broad shouldered tabby tom. Hawkkit waved his tail excitedly. Some of the warriors waved their tail in greetings, and returned to the warriors den. Hawkkit jumped and down while Jaykit finally followed him out. "What's so interesting?" Jaykit mumbled. "Yewstar came back from the gathering." Hawkkit pointed out, Jaykit finally twitched his whiskers. Hawkkit copied this movement, which annoyed Jaykit. Jaykit huffed, "Anyways, what do you plan on doing today? Going to bug the elders again? Tease Owlkit and Leafkit? You know Leafkit is weak after the winter." He pointed out flatly. "She laughs at my jokes, unlike you." Hawkkit pointed out, and stuck out his tongue. Hollyflight, one of the elders, walked past them, and pointed out gently, "It'll get stuck like that, Hawkkit." Hawkkit stopped, and both toms watched as she walked away to talk to Yewstar. Jaykit laughed, "Yeah, but maybe that face suits you." He teased, Hawkkit flicked his tail dangerously, but before he could pounce on the smaller tom, his mother walked out of the nursery. "Is that where you've been?" Rainpelt asked sternly. Jaykit stopped his laughing, and stared up at Rainpelt. Hawkkit looked much like his mother, they were both dark, fluffy tabbies. Hawkkit got much of his father's size, whom Hawkkit had never met. Rainpelt had told him that all Hawkkit had to know is that his father chose his path, Jaykit told Hawkkit that his father abandoned the clan and became a rogue. "Yes, mom." Hawkkit mumbled under his mother's gaze, she sighed, and walked past the two quarreling kittens. Hawkkit expected Jaykit to take a jab, but the other tom never did. Hawkkit took in a deep breath as Jaykit walked away from him and to the prey pile to pick out breakfast for his mother and brothers. Hawkkit jumped when Owlkit pushed past him with a huff. Hawkkit blinked when Leafkit, a small brown kitten, came up to him, and only stared up at him expectantly with wide green eyes. "Eh? Hey, Leafkit. You're looking a lot less twiggy from yesterday." Hawkkit pointed out honestly. He gaped when the smaller she-cat started laughing. "Thank you, Hawkkit," Leafkit mewled, "My mom says I'll be strong enough soon to leave the nursery alone." Owlkit called, "Leafkit! Come on and pick what you want to eat!" Leafkit frowned at her sister, "She's boring." She muttered, and waved her tail at Hawkkit as she ran quite clumsily to her sister. Hawkkit watched as in soon became bright out. The medicine cat, Sunpelt, a sandy coloured tom, was instructing his apprentice, Vinepaw, on the proper uses of yew. Hawkkit finally decided to join the other kittens. The prey pile was always fully stocked since the winter passed. He listened as Leafkit made up stories to entertain Jaykit and Owlkit, Hawkkit thought with a laugh, For someone who was lucky to live through the winter she certainly has strength in mind. Finally, they had to let the warriors eat and share tongues, they brought some food back to their mothers, Hawkkit ate alone though, Rainpelt was busy discussing with the warriors about the recent gathering. Hawkkit watched as Jaykit and his brother Sparrowkit teased each-other, while Owlkit doted on Leafkit, who seemed irritated. Hawkkit jumped when a fresh breeze hushed through the camp, he heard Leafkit ask, "Why can't I see outside of the camp?" "Because, mouse-brain, you're not well right now." Owlkit pointed out. Leafkit stuck out her tongue. Hawkkit looked out of the nursery, and finally stood up, Jaykit seemed to notice this movement, Hawkkit walked towards the entrance, he stared up at the tightly woven brambles, and huffed but before he could even step out of the camp, a heavy weight held him down. He puffed out his fur, while a voice above him laughed. "Not! Fair!" He whined, and looked at the cat. Sunpelt was twitching his whiskers. Sunpelt and Rainpelt were good friends, Hawkkit thought, I guess he felt obligated to take my father's place the best he could, even though he's a medicine cat, he's good at multi tasking, I'll give him that. '' "I know you're bigger than most kittens, but even you're a bit too young to leave camp right now, Hawkkit." Sunpelt pointed out, and laughed. Hawkkit huffed, and watched as Vinepaw walked up to her mentor, a smug look on her face. Jaykit finally peeked his head out of the den, and Hawkkit made a face when Jaykit stuck out his tongue, and waved his tail. Hawkkit jumped when Vinepaw put her angled face in front of his, and she said, "Wittle Hawkkit getting too curious?" "I'm not little!" Hawkkit snapped at her. Vinepaw laughed. Sunpelt murmured, "Now, now you two, Vinepaw, go mix some poultices, Hollyflight's been complaining about her paw's again." Sunpelt and Hawkkit watched as Vinepaw left begrudgingly, and Sunpelt looked back down at Hawkkit, who had stopped struggling. "Why do you do this to me, Sunpelt? You pretty much watch my every move." Hawkkit mumbled. "Well, someone's got to, Rainpelt has been distracted since she practically lost all of her litter but you." Sunpelt pointed out gently. Hawkkit huffed, "You're the one who told her that I'd survive weren't you?" He asked in annoyance. "Yes, just don't be a mouse-brain and lower your chances." Sunpelt replied. Hawkkit sighed as Sunpelt got of him, and walked back to the medicine cat den. Hawkkit continued to lay there, his pride hurt. Jaykit walked up to him, and stared down at him. Jaykit asked, "You going to get up any time soon?" Hawkkit huffed at him, and stood up, "I'm up now, it's your turn to lie down." Hawkkit laughed. Jaykit twitched his whiskers. "You bounce back fast," Jaykit mewed calmly, and turned away from Hawkkit, "My mom wanted to make sure you were okay." Hawkkit laughed, "I appreciate her concern." He blinked when Jaykit seemed to smile, and walked away from him. Hawkkit frowned, ''Is he trying to push my buttons? It's not really working. He thought in confusion. Hawkkit sat down, and curled his tail around him, he blinked and looked up at the sky, where birds flew above him, there still was a gentle breeze blowing through the camp. He looked back down, and watched the warriors go about their business, he noticed some of them had grim gazes, but most of them were laughing with each-other. Thistlefall, a big grey warrior, was one of the grim ones. Hawkkit stood up when he walked past him, he looked down at Hawkkit, but said nothing as he continued on his way. Hawkkit finally returned to the nursery, Leafkit was sleeping soundly, while Owlkit was grooming herself. Jaykit was staring outside of the nursery, and didn't look as Hawkkit walked in. They all jumped up when Yewstar came in to visit his two daughters, Owlkit jumped around his legs excitedly. "You're growing big, Owlkit, how's your sister?" He asked gently. "She's getting better!" Owlkit reported, their mother smiled. Leafkit looked up at her father, and frowned. Hawkkit watched Yewstar carefully, but he only twitched his whiskers, "You're going to be a strong warrior, Leafkit." He pointed out calmly. Leafkit got a surprised look on her face, and twitched her whiskers as well. Hawkkit blinked when Yewstar turned to him. "You grow bigger every-day, Hawkkit." He laughed. Hawkkit looked around, Leafkit seemed to smile at her father's comment, however, Jaykit huffed. Yewstar ignored this though, and walked out of the den, nodding his head to the queens as he left. Hawkkit looked at Jaykit, and he mused, "I don't remember you being so snooty." He laughed. Jaykit murmured, "I don't get what's so funny." Hawkkit frowned, and when the moon started rising in the sky, he curled up in his nest alone. ~*~*~*~ Hawkkit woke up to Jaykit arguing with Sparrowkit, he put his paws on his head, and groaned, to which Jaykit turned to look at him, "What is it?" "Some of us are trying to sleep." Hawkkit pointed out. His mother didn't bother returning to the nursery, and opted to sleep in the warriors den. That didn't bother him though, he was big enough to take care of himself, he'd become an apprentice soon anyways. He stood up, and left the nursery. He huffed, and watched as the warriors left on their morning patrols. Yewstar watched them leave, his tail flicking in irritation. Hawkkit blinked when Yewstar turned to look at him curiously. Hawkkit watched when he talked with the remaining warriors. He jumped when Jaykit sat beside him, and asked, "Getting impatient for something?" Hawkkit glared at him, "You're probably impatient too, oh wait, you're already six moons, it should happen anyday now." He joked. Jaykit flicked his tail, and he pointed out, "Right, you're a moon younger than me, looks like you have to wait more." He pushed Hawkkit, and continued staring at the warriors. Hawkkit stuck out his tongue, and blinked when Yewstar jumped onto the leader tree, and seemed to be preparing for something. Jaykit twitched his whiskers, "Looks like it's going to be today." He mewed with a laugh. Hawkkit rolled his eyes, and as if on cue, Yewstar finally called a meeting, the cats gathered around, and looked up at Yewstar, Hawkkit sat with Leafkit, while Jaykit, Sparrowkit, and Owlkit sat together. Hawkkit saw his mother sitting by the warriors calmly. Sunpelt and Vinepaw were staring up at Yewstar. "I know all of you have been curious about what was decided at the gathering, the Riverclan and Windclan leaders have agreed to allow any rogues that wish to be a part of us to join, however, that has it's downfall, Shadowclan sees this as an insult, so we must be careful." Yewstar mewed. Hawkkit said honestly, "They see everything as an insult." Some of the warriors laughed, and one of them mewed, "He has a point there." Yewstar twitched his whiskers, "Be careful either way," he mewed, "Along with that, we're going to name a few apprentices today, then we can all go about our business." Leafkit murmured, "It's too bad we won't be made apprentices." Hawkkit laughed, "Apprentices aren't very fun anyways, all work and no play." Leafkit laughed as well, and they both looked up when Jaykit and Sparrowkit were called up. They both walked up proudly, and stared up at Yewstar. "Jaykit, you will be now known as Jaypaw! Your mentor will be Stonetalon." Yewstar called, and nodded to Stonetalon, a stoney grey tom, and Sunpelt's brother. He twitched his whiskers excitedly at the prospect of his first apprentice. Jaypaw and him touched noses, and sat together to watch Sparrowkit. Yewstar continued, "Sparrowkit, you will be known as Sparrowpaw, I will be your mentor." Sparrowpaw looked excited at this, Yewstar watched as his cats started to cheer, but he stopped them with a wave of his tail, he murmured, "I'm not finished yet." The cats looked at him confused, then he mewed calmly, "Hawkkit." Hawkkit widened his eyes, some warriors were whispering amongst themselves, his mother looked as cool as ice, however, Sunpelt looked the exact oppisite, he looked at Yewstar in disbelief. Hawkkit nervously stepped forward, all eyes on him. Leafkit watched him excitedly though. "I know you are only five moons, but you've survived and grown much. I believe you are ready for this." Yewstar mewed calmly, the clearing was hushed. Hawkkit jumped when Sunpelt stood up, and he said in a dark tone, which was odd for him, "I must protest, Yewstar. There's a reason we don't make kits apprentices until their six moons." Yewstar stared down at the sandy coloured tom, who was flicking his tail. Stonetalon walked up to his brother, leaving Jaypaw alone, "We probably shouldn't argue with him." He whispered, Sunpelt ignored his brother, and turned to Rainpelt, "You can't possibly agree with this, Rainpelt." He asked. Rainpelt seemed to close her eyes, she murmured calmly, "It was my idea, Hawkkit survived one of the harshest winters where his siblings did not." She mewed with an edge of bitterness to her voice. Sunpelt and Stonetalon stared at her in disbelief. Vinepaw looked apalled. Hawkkit turned to Leafkit, who had bright eyes. Hawkkit turned away from her, and said cooly, "I'll do it, I'm ready." The arguing cats turned to him, Vinepaw pointed out, "You shouldn't forget the warrior code so easily, but Hawkkit is right, it's his choice ultimately, if he feels up to it." Rainpelt looked at Sunpelt darkly, but said nothing else, Sunpelt turned away from her, a disappointed look on his face. Yewstar continued, "Hawkkit, you will be now known as Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Thistlefall." Hawkpaw turned to Thistlefall, who didn't seem too excited, he murmured, "I'll have to agree with Sunpelt, he may be bigger than most kittens, but that's what he is, a kitten." Yewstar only stared at him, to which Thistlefall shrugged, "But okay, I'll show him all I know." He mewed calmly, Hawkpaw walked up to him, and they only stared at each-other. Owlkit looked aghast, while Jaypaw looked surprised. Yewstar nodded, and called the meeting to an end. Rainpelt furthur ignored her son, and walked back to the warriors den. Sunpelt however, took a different approach, and walked up to Thistlefall, who bowed, and mewed to Hawkpaw, "I'll show you the territory soon. I have to do something first." Hawkpaw watched the older tom walk away, and blinked when Sunpelt stared down at him. Hawkpaw joked, "Looks like you can't stop me from going outside now." Sunpelt twitched his whiskers, but whispered sadly, "I can't, but be careful, Thistlefall is right, you are still a kitten." Hawkpaw watched him walk away in surprise. Vinepaw followed him. Hawkpaw watched as Jaypaw walked up to him, and Hawkpaw asked, "Here to take another jab at me?" Jaypaw shook his head, "Do you really want to do this?" He asked in a soft tone, which surprised Hawkpaw. He nodded determinedly, and pointed out, "I'll show them that I can do it, doesn't matter how many moons I am." Jaypaw tipped his head, and sighed, "You're something else, Hawkpaw." He mewed calmly, and walked away to meet Stonetalon. Hawkpaw jumped when Thistlefall returned, and he mewed, "Let's go." He followed Thistlefall to the bramble entrence, he stopped at the edge, and Thistlefall turned to look back, "You're ready, are you not?" He asked. Hawkpaw sucked in a breath, and followed Thistlefall out into the unknown, Hawkpaw gaped at the size of the leaf tree's, which were a beautiful spring green. Hawkpaw heard tiny movements in the bushes, and flicked his tail excitedly, Thistlefall murmured, "I'll show you how to hunt tomorrow, this is going to be a lot to take in." Hawkpaw continued to follow him deeper into Thunderclan territory until they stopped by some swampy mudland, Hawkpaw sniffed, and immediately retracted. Thistlefall asked, "What do you smell?" "Smell's pretty shady." Hawkpaw joked, Thistlefall twitched his whiskers. "I get the funny one it seems," He mewed calmly, "This is Shadowclan, yes. Yewstar said to be careful, so, we'll go see the Windclan border." Hawkpaw watched as Thistlefall turned around, and followed him back to the other side of the territory. The sun was high in the sky when they reached a wide and open border. Hawkpaw widened his eyes at the expanse of empty land. Thistlefall mewed, "This is Windclan." Hawkpaw took a sniff, and blinked when he smelled rabbit on the wind. "Their diet is mostly rabbit's." Thistlefall answered the question in the air, and flicked his tail for Hawkpaw to follow him, they followed a river back to the Thunderclan camp, Hawkpaw was led back in, to which Leafkit bounced around him. "Come on, Hawkpaw! What was it like?" Leafkit asked excitedly. Hawkpaw twitched his whiskers, "Well, Shadowclan was pretty shady, and Windclan was pretty windy. It was kind of boring." Hawkpaw laughed, to which Leafkit laughed as well. "I'm excited for when I become an apprentice and to see outside the walls of the camp." Leafkit said quickly, and returned to her sister, who looked a lot less excited. Hawkpaw watched Thistlefall walk back to the warriors. Hawkpaw watched Jaypaw walk up to him, and he thought happily, That wasn't too bad, it couldn't get any worse right? Chapter 2 Look to the stars Tell me what you see Hawkpaw had finally started to get along with Jaypaw as they shared stories of their training experiences and ate together. Owlkit and Leafkit didn't join them, which disappointed Jaypaw. Hawkpaw joked, "Miss them already?" "Shut up," Jaypaw twitched his whiskers, "What does Thistefall have planned for you today? Or is he just going to have you hunting?" He asked, and nodded his head to the prey pile. Hawkpaw pointed out, "It probably doesn't help you have a bottomless appetite." Jawpaw shook his head, and continued eating. Yewstar had gone on a border patrol, Sunpelt and Vinepaw had returned from the medicine cat gathering this morning, and Vinepaw seemed nervous. Sunpelt was nowhere to be seen. "So, what about Stonetalon?" Hawkpaw asked as he ate. Jaypaw seemed to be thinking. "He might want to do fighting pairs, we could ask to pair up," Jaypaw sneered, "I want the chance to beat your tail up." He mewed with his chest puffed out. Hawkpaw laughed, "Yeah, like that's going to happen." The two toms laughed, but they stopped when the clearing seemed to hush, a rustic scent on the air. Hawkpaw watched Vinepaw's fur bristle up,s he ran into the medicine cats den, and returned with Sunpelt on her tail. Hawkpaw gaped when Yewstar returned, dragging a bloodied clan-mate in his jaws. Yewstar looked beaten up as well. Sunpelt ran up, and asked, "What happened?" "We were ambushed, it was hard to tell whether it was rogue's or Shadowclan." Yewstar said breathlessy, and looked down at the other Thunderclan cat, which Hawkpaw recognised as Willowfern, Yewstar's sister. Sunpelt seemed to look over Willowfern, and sighed, shaking his head. Yewstar frowned, "She's gone already? She was still alive when we were carrying her back..." He mused in confusion. "I don't know what else to tell you, Yewstar, a lot can happen in that frame of time." He pointed out sadly. Hawkpaw and Jaypaw stared, Hawkpaw tipped his head in confusion, however, Jaypaw had a horrified look on his face. Yewstar asked, "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Sunpelt brushed his nose through Willowfern's fur, and looked up, "No, she's gone," he murmured, "I'm sorry." Yewstar bristled his fur, and sighed, "It's okay, if this was Shadowclan, I don't know why they attacked, it's not like we were trespassing or were provoked." Hawkpaw watched Jaypaw leave towards the apprentices den, but he continued to sit there like a dumbstruck squirrel, he thought sadly, She's gone? She's dead? Yewstar looked at Sunpelt, and he asked, "Did you see anything like this while you were at the medicine cat gathering?" Sunpelt sat up, and shook his head, "No, I didn't see anything like this." He mewed quietly, Stonetalon finally walked into the camp with a couple of scratches, Sunpelt looked surprised. Yewstar sighed, "Thank Starclan you got out of there..." Stonetalon laughed, "Come on, got to give me more credit," He stopped short when he saw Willowfern, he asked quietly, "What...?" Yewstar murmured, "Your bravery was in vain, Stonetalon, she died on the way back." Stonetalon looked lost. Hawkpaw knew the two were rather close, whether they were mates or not, Hawkpaw wasn't sure. Stonetalon's ears drooped. Thistlefall murmured, "What if this was Shadowclan? Are you going to let them get away with this if that's the case?" Yewstar pointed out, "I can't take action without proof," he looked up at the stars, "If this was their doing, you don't have to worry, I'll take action then." Thistlefall and the other warriors bowed in assent. Jaypaw didn't return until Willowfern was propery buried and mourned. Hawkpaw had stayed with the warriors all night, he thought, I never knew you, but I hope your journey to Starclan was good. He blinked when Jaypaw returned, and sat down beside him, his gaze dark. "Yewstar is making a mistake." He grumbled. Hawkpaw joked, "Who died and made you leader?" Jaypaw eyed him, "Now's not the time for jokes like that, Hawkpaw. Yewstar should take action, Willowfern's death was in coldblood." He mewed calmly. "Is that what you would do without proof?" Hawkpaw pointed out gently. Jaypaw turned his head to face him, he sighed. "I guess you're right." Jaypaw murmured, and looked up at the stars. Hawkpaw leaned back, and twitched his whiskers, to which Jaypaw stared at him in confusion. Hawkpaw mewed, "If there's proof, someone will find it right?" Jaypaw blinked, "That's right, Sunpelt said he didn't see anything like this, but maybe he did see something." He said in shock. "Sunpelt lied?" Hawkpaw mewed bitterly. Sunpelt wasn't the type to lie, especially not to Yewstar. "Say he did, Jaypaw," Hawkpaw growled, "The only cat who would know is Stonetalon himself, and he doesn't seem in the mood to be dealing with the idea's of two newly made apprentices." Jaypaw whispered, "Stonetalon would want to know if this was preventable, maybe his brother isn't being honest with him either. We got to try." Hawkpaw murmured, "Why don't we just ask Sunpelt?" Jaypaw stared at him, "Don't you know subtlety?" He asked quietly, "Sunpelt wouldn't tell us." He pointed out dangerously. "Then... Maybe we could listen to him and Vinepaw?" Hawkpaw mused. Jaypaw twitched his whiskers, and nodded. "Yeah, we could lie in wait beside the den, and listen in to see if they will talk about it." Jaypaw said quickly. Hawkpaw nodded, and the two apprentices returned to their den. They waited until all the warriors dispersed, including Stonetalon, who Hawkpaw thought would never leave the hushed clearing. Yewstar's words rang in his head, ''Your bravery was in vain. ''He shook his head, and steeled himself as he followed Jaypaw back out, taking hunting crouches as they sneaked to the medicine cat den, they dug underneath the brambles, Hawkpaw resisted flinching from the brambles digging into his fur. "Can you repeat what you saw, Sunpelt?" Vinepaw asked her mentor sadly. Hawkpaw looked from underneath the hedge, Sunpelt looked stressed out, he murmured, "I just saw bird feathers falling from the sky, as if the birds it came from were attacked or killed in some way. Then it began snowing along with ash falling from the sky, at first it was calming, but then the whle environment seemed to turn red and black," he sighed, "I don't think that told Willowfern's death." Vinepaw murmured, "Obviously not, but maybe it does mean something?" "I have no idea, Vinepaw." Sunpelt murmured quietly. Hawkpaw looked at Jaypaw, who seemed intrigued. "Is it some sort of prophecy?" Vinepaw asked quietly. Sunpelt seemed to be thinking deeply, he mused, "It's... Possible, but it's vague, I have no idea what it could possibly be about." Vinepaw seemed to be thinking, "Well... Bird feathers that appeared to be from a bird that was killed or attacked, then snow and ash." She murmured quietly, turning her gaze to the stars. Sunpelt shook his head. Vinepaw mused, "Maybe the ash represents a fire, is there going to be a fire next winter?" Sunpelt laughed softly, "That would be the logical explanation, but, Starclan is a bit more metaphorical than that usually. I think it means something else." Vinepaw twitched her whiskers, and she mused, "Bird feathers... That part's got me stumped, what colour were they?" She asked. Sunpelt flicked his tail, "They were many colours, black, brown, white, blue, intermingling with each-other." He murmured sadly. Vinepaw seemed to consider her mentor, and she asked, "Why didn't you tell Yewstar this? If it had any clue to Willowfern's death, maybe it could have been prevented." Sunpelt frowned, "If only it was that easy, even if I did see something on her death, it doesn't mean I am able to prevent it, and sometimes it's best to let it play out." He pointed out calmly, Vinepaw narrowed her eyes, but shrugged in acceptance. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Specials